Ayon
| image = | race = Hollow | birthday = | age = | gender = | height = 7.9m (grows to 15.1m)(25'11" grows to 49'6")Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 100 | weight = 9.5ton (19,000 lbs) | blood type = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Sōsuke Aizen's Army | occupation = Tier Harribel's Fracción's "pet" | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives =None | education = | manga debut = Volume 39, Chapter 335 | anime debut = Episode 224 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 | japanese voice = Jōji Nakata | english voice = | spanish voice = }} , originally incorrectly romanized as Allon, is a Chimera-like being created by the Quimera Parca ability, made from Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun's left arms. Appearance Ayon is a tremendously large being with a white deer skull at the center of his head. He has a long, dark brown mane that flows to his lower back with a lighter brown fur covering his arms and legs. From below the mane, extends a long, greenish white snake tail. In place of feet, he has two black hooves. Rangiku Matsumoto remarks that looking into what she believed to be its eyes is like staring down into a bottomless hole.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 4 Being created from Harribel's three Fracción, the parts of its body are made of parts representative of them. Its lower body and deer mask is representative of Emilou Apacci. Its mane and arms come from Franceska Mila Rose, the lion. Its snake tail is from Cyan Sung-Sun. Its three creators believe that it does not have ears under its mane, hence why it never responds to their commands.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 2 Underneath its long mane lies a large mouth, large enough to fit a Human inside whole.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 14 He also has two large eyes situated beneath the deer skull horns.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page4 Personality Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto claims that Ayon is a beast who thinks of nothing more than killing.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 10 It does not even respond to its creators' orders, though it does appear to have some level of concern for their well-beings.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, page 1 Sung-Sun comments that she has never seen it respond to anything they say.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 3 Despite this, Ayon seems to have a level of cunning as it was able to feign defeat from Hisagi's Kidō, luring him into an attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 10-12 Plot Fake Karakura Town arc After being brought out by his three masters, Ayon looks around for a second before charging at Rangiku Matsumoto and tearing out a chunk of her abdomen. He holds the piece of Rangiku's abdomen in his fingers and stares at it for a moment.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 1-7 As Momo Hinamori tries to heal Rangiku, he approaches her and knocks her out with a single punch.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 16-17 After Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi arrive, Emilou Apacci calls out to Ayon, however he does not acknowledge her.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 3 Hisagi attacks Ayon using Tsuzuri Raiden and wrapping his Shikai around Ayon's neck, dragging him down. As Hisagi goes in to attack, Ayon surprised him and draws him into an attack of his own. Hisagi narrowly dodges and Ayon gets up, unfazed. He breaks off the chains around his neck with ease and then charges at Hisagi. Grabbing Hisagi, he opens his mouth, ready to devour him. As he does so though, Tetsuzaemon Iba charges from behind, but Ayon opens his eye from beneath his mane and fires a Cero that engulfs Iba. He then slams Hisagi against a wall. Crushing Hisagi for a moment, he releases him and begins to walk towards Kira, who is healing Momo and Rangiku. Suddenly, a large hole opens in Ayon's chest as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto arrives on scene.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 9-20 Ayon begins to pound the hole in his chest before becoming enraged, opening his mouth and both his eyes. Yamamoto states that his punishment was not enough. Ayon's right arm then grows to a tremendous size. He attacks Yamamoto but the old captain catches Ayon's arm with ease, asking what that was supposed to do. Yamamoto then sends Ayon spinning, saying he is a being that thinks of nothing but killing. Yamamoto then tries to end things, slicing Ayon in half with Nadegiri. However, Ayon survives and continues to attack. Yamamoto tells him to stop before engulfing him in flame, killing him.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, pages 3-17 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun once again summon Ayon while Ichigo Kurosaki is fighting against Kirge Opie. Ayon attacks Kirge while he is explaining the power of his own Quincy: Letzt Stil. Kirge is confused by Ayon's sudden appearance, but Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun argue that he is still fighting them, and they command Ayon to attack Kirge.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 15-17 Ayon twists its head around to look at them three, prompting Sung-Sun to ask if it is worrying about them. However, Apacci tells it that it doesn't have to look at them, ordering it to attack once more.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, page 1 Opening its eyes and mouth, Ayon lets out a massive roar and leaps into battle. Ayon thrashes Kirge repeatedly, seemingly defeating him in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 12-15 However, he attacks Apacci and stands up, remarking that he had not expect the Arrancar to be so powerful.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, page 16 Ayon watches on as Kirge declares that he will expedite their demise.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, page 17 Kirge declares that since Ayon is an "ugly monster" he'll be the first do die, or rather, live. Ayon attacks in a blind rage prompting Mila Rose to yell at him to stop. Ayon does not halt, however, and Kirge activates his Sklavere ability, forcing Ayon's body to break down and be absorbed into himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 1-6 Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: The creature is tremendously strong and was able to tear out a chunk of Rangiku Matsumoto's abdomen in one swoop''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 336, page 6 and severely incapacitate Momo Hinamori with a single punch.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 17 It also easily broke free from the chains of Shūhei's Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 12 : Ayon can become enraged which causes him to enlarge its size by much greater proportions, bringing about further increase to its already extreme level of strength. Ayon displayed the ability to enlarge but a single arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 8 Enhanced Speed: Particularly fast for its size, Ayon is able to cross relatively great distances in a blink of an eye, and attack at the same time.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 5-6 Kidō Resistance: The creature seems to display the ability to shake off the destructive effect of Kidō spells.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 12-13 Cero: From an eye spot on the back of its head, Ayon can shoot a Cero blast powerful enough to incapacitate a Shinigami lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 15-16 Flexibility: Despite Ayon's massive size, it is able to perform remarkable stunts of flexibility, such as twisting its head around completely to face Shūhei and twisting its arm to punch him as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 11 Immense Spiritual Power: Ayon displayed an immense level of spiritual power.Bleach anime; Episode 226 He was easily able to overwhelm four Lieutenants with it. Censorship In the anime, Ayon's creation is significantly toned down from what it was in the manga. In the anime, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci emit a red light from their left arms, which forms together to create Ayon.Bleach anime; Episode 224 In the manga, the three physically tear off their left arms.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 21 Also when Ayon attacks Matsumoto the injuries sustained by her look like a severe burn to her left side in the anime,Bleach anime; Episode 225 whereas in the manga she has that portion of her flesh completely torn out.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 8 Appearances in Other Media Ayon is a playable character in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. As one of the two giant characters introduced in the Bleach: Heat the Soul series, Ayon is unable to participate on a tag-team and can only be selected if selected as a single character. Ayon can also use High-Speed Regeneration to recover lost hit points, and Ayon's special attack is firing a red Cero from both of his eyes. References Navigation de:Allon es:Allon fr:Ayon pl:Ayon Category:Hollow Category:Characters